Cell phones are a wonderous thing
by coconut-and-metal
Summary: Tony blushed, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Loki his own cell phone. Or teach him how to text. Tony/Loki Frostiron M for language and situations


Tony sat in a conference room, with large cameras surrounding him and the rest of the Avengers. It was another boring media stunt, just answer a few questions for the fans, and make themselves look good.

There camera panned over to Thor, who began answering questions about Asgard.

Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, and opened the text that popped up.

_Hi Anthony. You look handsome._

He smiled, and began typing back, "You're watching the interviews, Loki?"

Another buzz, _Yes. I found myself growing bored with the empty tower, and nothing better was on television. How much longer will you be gone?_

"These things don't usually last long, why?"

_I cannot wait until you get home, Anthony. I can not wait to make you shake and scream in pleasure._

Tony blushed, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Loki his own cell phone. Or teach him how to text.

"Loki, please. You can see I'm a little busy right now." He sent the text, and silently gave the camera a very serious look, hoping Loki would see it and get the hint.

_I said I was bored. And you know what happens when I get bored._ Tony could almost see the smirk on Loki's face.

"So, Mr. Stark, what is it like working with so many people? Are there a lot of fights around headquarters?" Tony looked up, and began answering the question, ignoring the vibrating phone in his hands until the camera was off of him.

The interviewer turned to Natasha, and Tony went back to his phone, which was littered with a slew of texts.

_I can not wait until I can have your big hard cock in my mouth._

Tony shifted in his seat, and opened another message.

_Anthony, I need you in me. I am going to ride you like a prized steed._

Tony swallowed hard, his mouth becoming very dry, he opened the last text.

_Do you wish to know what I am wearing?_

His hands fumbled as he began to type, quickly sending a reply of "Sure." He didn't want to seem to eager, he was Tony Stark for Christ's sake. He shouldn't be getting turned on so easily.

A few moments passed, until his phone finally began vibrating.

Tony picked up his phone. **_A picture message._** Tony clenched his teeth, and turned slightly, obstructing the rest of the team's view from his phone.

He opened it, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Loki's naked body, laying in their bed. The picture showed the god's wicked smile, his pale chest, his lean abs, and his long, hard cock.

_Do you like what you see, Anthony?_

"Yes. Jesus Loki. I can't wait until I get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

The meeting ended, and the team left, each piling into their own cars.

_Is that the best dirty talk you can do? I would have expected more from the great Anthony Stark._

Tony got into the back of his car, telling his driver to head home, and make it fast.

Tony smiled deviously. If he wants dirty talk, he'll get dirty talk.

"You're such a slut Loki. You don't know what to do without my cock in you, do you? I want you to start fucking yourself with your fingers. Stretch your tight asshole for me, Loki. I'm coming home right now."

Back at the tower, Loki obliged, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and slicked the fingers on his left hand, and started entering himself slow. He grabbed the phone, and opened up the camcorder.

A few moments later, Tony's phone buzzed.

**_A video message._** Tony reached quickly into his pocket, grabbing the headphones from his iPod. He connected them to his phone, and opened the video.

He did everything in his power not to let out a moan, as he saw Loki fucking his own fingers, panting Tony's name.

He looked up towards the driver, "Hey, speed it up a little, pal. You're not driving Miss Daisy, I've got things to do today."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

His phone vibrated again.

_Anthony, my fingers don't get me off like your thick cock does. I want you deep inside me, I want to feel you release in me. Are you almost home?_

"You really can't wait, can you? I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are. I won't quit until you're screaming my name, begging for me to stop. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will feel it for days, every time you try to walk, you will remember what I did to you."

No reply. Good. That means Tony was doing something right.

The car pulled into the driveway, behind the rest of the cars the Avengers took home.

"I'm here now, my whore better be nice and prepared for me."

He ran into the tower, upstairs to his room, passing by the living room where the rest of the team was.

Clint saw him, and paused in his tracks, "Okay, well now I can add '_Seeing a billionaire superhero run sporting a full boner'_ to my list of things I wish I never saw."

Tony ignored him, and continued to his room.

He ran into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He turned to find Loki in his bed, on all fours, his legs spread wide, still working his fingers inside himself.

Tony shed his clothes, and leaned against the door, watching Loki.

The god began to pull his fingers out of himself.

"No." Tony demanded, "Keep going."

Loki pressed his fingers deeper inside, and watched Tony begin stroking himself.

"Fuck, Loki." Tony panted, "I want you so bad."

"Then come and take me." Loki said between moans.

Tony couldn't wait any longer, he climbed into bed, leaning over Loki.

Tony removed the god's fingers, and entered his own into him.

Loki tugged at the sheets, and Tony quickened the pace.

He leaned over, pressing his chest against Loki's back, nipping at his neck.

"You like that, Loki? You want me to fuck you?"

Loki pressed back, forcing the fingers deeper inside himself, and moaned in approval.

Tony curled his fingers, hitting Loki's prostate, making the god arch his back.

"When I ask a question, I demand an answer." He breathed onto Loki's neck, "Now answer me."

Loki's eyes rolled back, "Fuck. Yes! I want you to fuck my brains out Anthony! Get on with it already!"

Tony pulled his fingers out, and turned Loki over, and pulled the god on top of his lap.

Loki grabbed Tony's hard cock, and slid down to the hilt.

Loki began working his hips in circles, earning him a soft moan from the man.

Tony gripped Loki's ass hard, spreading the pale cheeks, as he thrust upwards, further into the god.

Loki clawed at Tony's chest, as he picked up the pace, fucking the man faster.

"That's right, Loki, take it all. You're a little cockslut, aren't you?"

Loki moaned and quickened his pace. He reached down to his own hard and ignored cock, and began stroking himself.

"Say it again, Anthony." Loki panted.

"You're a cockslut, Loki."

"Again!" Loki pumped his cock faster, clenching around Tony's length.

Tony let out a low growl at the pressure now surrounding his cock, he looked Loki in the eye as his own thrusts became quicker and shorter.

"You're a dirty fucking cockslut."

Loki screamed and arched his back, his cock releasing onto his fingers.

Tony shuddered, and came into Loki with a hard thrust, hitting the god's prostate, making Loki drop his head back and cry out in pleasure.

Tony rested on his elbows before he took Loki's hand to his lips, sucking the god's come clean off his fingers.

Loki trembled, and let out a low groan. He lifted off of Tony, and laid next to him, cuddling up near the arc reactor, still breathless.

"Jesus Loki, I love you." Tony panted as he rested his chin on top of the god's forehead.

"I love you too, Anthony." Loki purred.

The two men smiled, completely exhausted, coming off of their shared high, still holding each other as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
